Not So Alone
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: For the LawlClan Secret Santa Event: He was always forgotten by his Clan, invisible to all but one-the one he hated. But after one night his whole perspective could change-for better or for worse. And maybe then, he wouldn't be so alone.


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my LawlClan Secret Santa Fic. I've worked my best and without the help of my marvelous beta Veni! I could have never done it without you. Now a shout out to who this story is dedicated; to the one and only The Bookish 0wl, AKA Owlie! I hope I put your prompt to good use and I didn't disappoint you. By the way, while I still have you, I do not own the Warriors Series. The Warriors Series belongs to the Erin(s) Hunter. **

_Merry Christmas, Owlie!_

_~ Enjoy ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Her eyes had such a depth to them-one that contained wisdom I would never know, pain I would never encounter, and sadness I would never feel.

* * *

><p>Thunder crashed all around, the booms reverberating around the lake shore. The air was thick and prickling with tension. Lightning streaked through the ebony sky, and in the flash silhouettes of battling cats were outlined in the bloodstained earth.<p>

"For RiverClan!" a she-cat screeched, launching herself down into the writhing pile of screeching felines. More rushed in, screaming pledges to their Clans before diving into the heat of the from the other brawling mass of cats, one tom looked on, his eyes wide with shock and his back arched with worry. His stomach churned, terror raking its claws down his spine. He look a last glance at the battle and fled from the horrific scene taking place before him.

The tom's paws sunk into the marsh, the muck oozing around his claws. The tom weaved through the reeds, the slime weighing him down as his heart hammered in his ears. When his muscles could take no more punishment the tom spun around, gulping and gasping till he caught his breath. He sunk his claws into the springy moss, his pupils narrowed slits in his amber continued to wash over him, the shrieks of the combative cats mere echos in his head.

_'I'm safe...I'm safe...' _Were his only thoughts. '_But...' _He peered tentatively through the reeds from where he was crouched, '_My Clan mates aren't. Some warrior I am!' _He hissed in disgust with himself as he began to pace, shuddering at the thought of teeth sinking into his pelt, sharp claws shredding his skin-

_'No!' _He protested, hurling these thoughts from his mind with a violent shake of his head. '_I am Reedtail, a RiverClan warrior! My Clan mates need my help!'_

Reedtail began to barrel back towards the fight, flinging himself over the sticky bog as fast as he could. The tom was now belly fur deep and stuck in the goo, just when he had neared his destination. Reedtail struggled against the slime as it began to rise further and further up his legs. The reeds near by were rattling but the RiverClan warrior paid no attention as he fought against the mud. Two cats suddenly sprung out of the reeds, the largest tackling Reedtail, shoving him into the marsh. The grime swelled around the RiverClan cat, and he let out a shriek of surprise, scrambling and flailing as he tried to get back to his paws.

"What do we have here?" a voice rasped in his ear. "My, my, my...were you running away from battle? I saw you go into the reeds, saw you pace like the mouse-hearted coward you are. Can't decide whether to abandon your Clan mates or not?"

Another cat growled as claws raked Reedtail's flank. Reedtail whimpered as he felt blood ooze from the wound and the grime seep into his fur.

"Rabbitbrain!" the higher voice taunted.

The dark tom raised an unsheathed paw, his fangs bared as he hissed in amusement. Just as his claws came swiping down to slash his neck open, there was a screech and the pressure of the tom's paw was off his chest.

"WindClan foxhearts!" a new voice snarled. "Ganging up on someone who's not nearly your own size!"

Reedtail's sight was spinning, voices indistinct in his clogged ears. He did manage to pick up the sound of paws retreating before the tom finally scrambled back to his paws.

"Reedtail— "a voice croaked. He saw a pair of scared green eyes and the cat tumbled to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

><p>Early morning light was slipping through the cracks in the warrior den's ceiling. Reedtail slowly open his eyes, staring up at the feeble rays. He twitched his ears, catching the song of twittering birds intermixed with the whispering breeze rattling the near by reeds, and the sound of waves lapping gently at the shore. Along with these more comforting sounds, there was one he didn't want to particularly hear the voice of the Pebblefoot organizing patrols.<p>

"Anyone else left in the warriors' den?" Pebblefoot meowed just as Reedtail grudgingly emerged from the warriors' den, shaking a feather from his leg.

"Let's see...Ripplestorm, you'll lead the patrol. Take Mistybrook, your apprentice, and Pondpelt." Pebblefoot flicked her tail.

Ripplestorm nodded, motioning with his ears for his apprentice to come forward. Mistybrook and Pondpelt came next after Creekpaw towards the patrol leader.

"We need one other..." Pebblefoot examined the patrol before looking up, searching for another warrior.

"I'll go, Pebblefoot," Reedtail piped up with a silent sigh. Pebblefoot's eyes widened as if she hadn't realized his was there before nodding her approval.

"Go ahead. And renew the scent marks on the WindClan border— they've been renewing theirs are much stronger than needed."

"Let's go," Ripplestorm mewed. Creekpaw stayed close to her mentor's side they bolted from camp. Mistybrook and Pondpelt raced after him, and Reedtail watched them go before ambling after the patrol.

The patrol circled past the docks, and then turned tail through the marshland past the island and towards the grassland. Reedtail felt his fur began to prickle as the heavy scent of WindClan drifted on the breeze, invading his scent glands with their stench.

"Watch it now," Ripplestorm instructed. Creekpaw moved closer to him as Mistybrook growled and Pondpelt's hackles raised.

Reedtail narrowed his eyes, finding the source of his Clan mates' agitation. Well past the borderline of the two Clan territories stood Hawktalon, his mate Crowflight, Heatherbreeze, and Kestrelflight.

"WindClan frogbrains," The gray she-cat hissed. Reedtail felt his fur on his shoulders start to bristle.

"Hawktalon," Ripplestorm meowed, the gray tabby tom's eyes narrowed warningly. "You do realize you and your patrol are standing on RiverClan territory right?"

The brown tabby tom only let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "WindClan is claiming this strip for our own!"

"Foxhearts!" Pondpelt snarled, launching himself at Heatherbreeze. The she-cat screeched, sinking her claws into Pondpelt, teeth ripping at his shoulder.

With another screech the two patrols were leaping at each other, teeth bared. Before Reedtail could blink, Crowflight's jaws were clamped down on his tail.

Reedtail yowled, lashing out at the black she-cat. He felt his claws rake her flanks as he spun, kicking and slicing her side with his hind paws. The black she-cat yelped, leaping at her opponent. With little effort, she pinned Reedtail down, exposing his belly. Reedtail retaliated with a bite to her front leg, his claws beginning to churn on the WindClan cat's own belly, pulling out tufts of fur as his claws continued to slash at her underside.

With another yowl of pain, Crowflight rolled with Reedtail, her claws sinking into his shoulders. Reedtail sunk his teeth into every part of the black she-cat he could reach. And with a final chomp down on the she-cat's tail, Crowflight streaked back towards the gorse of her own territory.

"Retreat!" Hawktalon caterwauled, flinging himself from Ripplestorm's reach and ran off back to his own land with his tail streaking out behind him. His Clanmates followed, Kestrelflight spitting over his shoulder "We'll be back!" before trailing after his Clanmates.

"That's right! You better run!" Pondpelt raced after them, seeing them off RiverClan territory. Pondpelt trotted back, his eyes sparkling with the thrill of battle.

"Frog-brain!" Mistybrook pawed at Pondpelt's tail before looking back to Ripplestorm. "Wow! That was such a cool battle, don't you agree! My first real border skirmish as a warrior! And we fought so well! But I personally think I might have fought the best, taking on Kestrelflight. He's so fast! He gave me a rough time, but I beat him! I was way too smart and strong—"

_'Shut up already!' _Reedtail bit back his yowl. All Mistybrook ever dd was talk. She even always kept the warriors up in their den with her constant chatter.

"We should report this to Rainstar." Pondpelt interrupted. Reedtail's ears seemed to purr with appreciation for the light brown tom.

"We'll wait till we finish the patrol," Ripplestorm meowed. "Good fighting, though. All of you."

"I learned from the best!" Creekpaw mewed, her big green gaze peering up as she waited for her mentor's approval.

"Let's go you three." Ripplestorm nodded. His eyes then found Reedtail's and then gave an awkward cough. "Sorry. Four."

_'Don't worry,'_ Reedtail thought bitterly_. 'I'm used to it.' _

* * *

><p>It was sunhigh by the time the patrol got back. Reedtail padded along behind them on the way back to camp, immersed in his thoughts. His paws had a mind of their own as he trudged back to camp. Creekpaw was bouncing along next to her mentor, displaying her cut muzzle proudly. Pondpelt and Mistybrook ambled together talking, seeming unaware that Pondpelt's nicked ear was caked in blood or that Mistybrook was limping, her flank bleeding heavily. Once they were closer to camp, Reedtail plunged into the river, and paddled across. After getting across, he clambered back onto shore and nosed his way through the cattails.<p>

"Ripplestorm! What happened?" Ripplestorm's mate, Otterpool, exclaimed as soon as they had stepped paw back into RiverClan camp. There was an uproar as the rest of RiverClan seemed to gather around the five cats, examining their wounds with wide eyes. Reedtail remained in the back, out of the spotlight. None of his Clan mates' probing eyes found him even though his tail ached and his shoulders were battered with claw marks.

"Well, Ripplestorm?" the calm, alert voice of Rainstar mewed. The blue-gray she-cat pushed her way through the gathered cats till she stood in front of Ripplestorm, her plumed tail in the air.

"A patrol of WindClan warriors were on our territory, trying to take a good part past the border. We fought back and chased them off. Crowflight said they would be back," Ripplestorm explained.

"Pebblefoot." Rainstar turned to face her deputy. "Set up another patrol and a hunting patrol. If what Crowflight says is true, RiverClan will need it's strength. Minnowtail?"

"Yes?" a light brown she-cat with darker splotches and light amber eyes mewed, coming forth to face her leader.

"Take care of them," Rainstar pointed her head at the injured cats before padding away with her deputy, her blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Does it hurt?" A tiny tabby blurted out to Reedtail as soon as the crowd started to disperse. Another small lighter tabby raced up, tumbling into her brother.

"Sorrelkit!" Nettlekit squeaked indignantly as he turned on his sister, batting at her ears. "I'm talking to a warrior!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sorrelkit apologized, clouting her brother across the muzzle. "But_ doe_s it hurt?"

"A bit," Reedtail muttered. "It stings."

"Did you claw their ears?" Nettlekit questioned. Reedtail shrugged in response.

"But you showed them who's in charge, right?" Sorrelkit piped up hopefully. Reedtail nodded.

"If I was fighting them, I would of gnawed their tail right off! Like this!" Nettlekit wriggled his haunches and sprung, nipping at Reedtail's tail. Reedtail let out a purr of amusement as he gave the kit a gentle swat, sending him rolling back into his sister.

"You're far too little to win any battle," he teased.

Nettlekit got to his paws purring loudly, his eyes gleaming with joy as the two kits began to chase after the RiverClan warrior's tail.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Mosswing rounded her kits up with her tail just as Minnowtail came up to Reedtail with a bundle of herbs. "Don't bother Minnowtail when she's trying to work, Nettlekit."

Minnowtail purred. "They're fine to watch if they can be still."

"It's time for Nettlekit and Sorrelkit to nap anyways," the tabby queen mewed. "Let's go, you two."

"But-!" the kits protested as they were lead away from the chuckling Reedtail.

"You can play with Reedtail when he's feeling better," Mosswing sighed.

"Mosswing? Do you think my warrior name can be Nettletail too?"

Reedtail's amber gaze flickered back to his sister's lighter one. The medicine cat continued to purr as she chewed up herbs.

"What's so funny?"

"You have this way with kits I can't really explain," Minnowtail described, rubbing a paste onto her brother's shoulders. "It's funny, watching you interact with them. You seem to open up around them."

"It's really cute, actually," Mistybrook butted in. "Seeing you play with the kits. You would make a good Queen."

"Saying I have bees in my brain?" Reedtail growled slightly, his sudden aggression coming from his dislike of the gray she-cat that sat across from him.

"No!" Mistybrook's green eyes widened. "Not at all!"

"Does this hurt?" Minnowtail mewed, quickly changing the subject as she prodded Reedtail's tail.

"Yes," Reedtail replied with a wince, his eyes switching from Mistybrook back to Minnowtail. He watched in silence as his sister worked, uttering sighs when the pain slowly started to be soothed by the herbs that had caused him to flinch.

"Just take and easy tomorrow. No running patrols or hunting till I saw so," Minnowtail mewed, her tongue lapping over her brother's head as if she was pacifying a kit. "You're shoulders took a pretty bad clawing, so we can't risk having your wounds open again. Go rest, my dear brother."

Reedtail rose to his paws and headed towards the warrior's den, his eyelids begging to droop. His yawn of content was spoiled as he spotted Mistybrook, Pondpelt, and Ripplestorm surrounded by his Clanmates, retelling the border clash for what seemed the hundredth time. Only Mistybrook's eyes followed him as he padded by.

_'Can't I be noticed?' _Reedtail pondered sadly as her curled up in his nest, careful not to strain his back. '_Please StarClan, I just want to be wanted.' _

* * *

><p>Reedtail stood in camp the next day, resting outside the warriors' den with his head in his paws. Thick clouds lurked in the sky and a strong breeze whipped around the camp. He could see weak rays of sun behind the trees at sundown. Sorrelkit and Nettlekit were leaping around his head with Spalshkit. Splashkit's mother Icewing sat nearby, watching her tiny kit explore the world for the first time.<p>

"I told you, Sorrelkit! _I'm _Nettletail and you can be Sorrelnose!"

"That doesn't make sense, frog-brain!" Sorrelkit object. "I want to be Sorrelfeather, like Rainstar was!"

"What about me?" Splashkit squeaked.

"You could be Splashheart, a loyal, tough RiverClan warrior," Nettlekit suggested. Splashkit's eyes lit up as she scrambled after Sorrelkit who was running around in circles. The tiny white and gray patched kit tumbled down, landing face first next to Reedtail's paws. Reedtail didn't look up.

Icewing shot Reedtail a nasty look as she lead her mewling kit back into the nursery. Nettlekit and Sorrelkit continued to prance around him, chasing after the warrior's swishing tail until they were called back to the nursery.

_'Finally. Peace and quiet.' _Reedtail sighed, closing his eyes.

"Reedtail? You awake?"

_'Oh great. Here comes the nuisance.' _Reedtail let his eyes find the ones of Mistybrook, hoping she could see he was glaring.

"Stuck in camp too?"

_'Duh.'_

"My flank has a nasty gash. Your shoulders don't look any better."

_'Bet they don't feel any better either.' _

Mistybrook swallowed uncomfortably. "Can I sit?"

_'Does it look like I want you to?'_

Mistybrook sat anyways, and then decided to lay down beside Reedtail. The tom did his best not to cringe away.

"You seem a bit down lately, Reedtail."

_'Oh did you notice now?'_

"Minnowtail is worried about you."

_'Anyone else?' _He waited for her to list more names, but none came. '_Nope. Didn't think so.'_

"I just wanted you to know I noticed. And...I'm a bit worried about you too."

Reedtail glimpsed up, shocked. He looked into Mistybrook's eyes and found what he had never seen before in her eyes. Her eyes had such a depth to them—one that contained wisdom he would never know,pain he would never encounter, and sadness he would never feel. And Reedtail was genuinely stunned.

"T-t-thanks," The tom stammered, slowly raising himself up in a sitting position. "I didn't know..." Reedtail trailed off in thought.

Mistybrook also sat up, her eyes lingering on Reedtail's. "I just...I care about you, Reedtail. You're my Clan mate and my den mate."

Reedtail could only stare at the she-cat in silence before shaking his head slightly. Where was the annoying, normal Mistybrook now? He could only see the wisdom, the kind soul which was hidden behind the facade of careless joy.

Reedtail cleared his throat and got to his paws with a nod. He swallowed, leaving Mistybrook sitting outside the warriors' den.

_'She cares about me...she cares about me?'_

"Help!" a voice suddenly yowled. "Help!"

Shellfur and Silvercloud came racing into camp with their apprentices Troutpaw and Bluepaw, their eyes wide with terror.

"Ambush! There's going to be an ambush!" Silvercloud panted her the gathering Clan. "WindClan! They're on the shoreline and they're headed this way!"

There was an uproar of howls, then the caterwaul of Rainstar screeching for silence. Once the chaos had settled down, Rainstar launched herself into action.

"How many members are headed this way, Silvercloud?"

"Looks like everyone but the queens, elders, and some of the apprentices," Silvercloud panted. Bluepaw shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't see Goldenpaw or Rabbitpaw," Bluepaw piped up. Rainstar nodded, turning back to her deputy.

"I'll lead the first attack. Once we begin to tire, you'll bring in the second flood. Beechwhisker, Ripplestorm, Pondpelt, Shellfur, Otterpool, Beetleflight, Snowfeather, Mistybrook, Stoneclaw, and your apprentices will come with me. Pebblefoot will lead the second attack on my signal. Take Silvercloud, Mothwing, Birchclaw, Dappleheart, Stormheart, Riverfang, Swanflight, Duskfur, Falcontail, and Reedtail. Take your apprentices, but I want Troutpaw, Bluepaw, Cherrypaw, Leafshade, and Badgerclaw to stay here and guard camp."

Reedtail was frozen with shock. He had been chosen to go fight. Rainstar chose _him_ to fight instead of Badgerclaw. Pride surged through Reedtail, causing his chest to swell. He watched as the first group of cats raced out of camp, their paws pounding over the marsh as they made their way to the lake.

"Reedtail!" his sister's voice cried. "Reedtail!"

Reedtail spun to face his sister. Worry and doubt clouded her eyes as she padded up to to the tom. "Reedtail, I just saw something."

Reedtail cocked his head slightly, awaiting his sister's response.

"I think it was a message from StarClan," she hissed.

"Why are you telling me? You should tell Rainstar!"

"I can't! She's left! Oh, I wish Flowerstem was still here."

"What did you see?" Reedtail questioned, now slightly on edge by the fear in his sister's voice.

"I'm not sure..." She moaned. "There was a lot of blood and I recognized you and another but—"

"Reedtail! We have to go!" Pebblefoot called.

"Be careful of your shoulders!" Minnowtail mewed. Reedtail nuzzled his sister, shooting her an apologetic glance before taking off after Pebblefoot's group.

The cloudy evening had faded to darkness, the only light from the quick flashes of lightning. Reedtail crouched in the reeds with his other Clanmates as he watched the fighting on shore. Nervousness gnawed at his insides and his tail was bushy with anger and fright. He peered through the gloom, his eyes narrowed in frustration when he could only pick up the silhouettes of his Clan mates and the odor of the foxhearted WindClan cats.

"Pebblefoot!" Rainstar yowled.

Was that the sign? Reedtail's group was surging forward, flooding into the battle. There was mixed reactions from the WindClan cats-shock, anger, terror, and the continued bloodlust. Reedtail raced into battle, the wounds on his shoulder pinching in protest. In a second a WindClan cat was on him, jaws snapping at Reedtail's throat.

Reedtail leaped backwards out of battle, racing back into the reeds.

"For RiverClan!" Rainstar caterwauled, launching herself down into the writhing pile of screeching cats. Birchclaw, Pebblefoot, Stormheart, and Riverfang rushed in, screaming pledges to RiverClan. Reedtail looked on, his eyes wide with shock and his back arched with worry. His stomach churned, terror raking its claws down his spine. He placed his tail between his legs, fleeing from the horrific scene before him.

Reedtail's paws pounded over the marsh as he weaved through the reeds, cattails slapping his muzzle, and his heart hammering in his ears. Reedtail spun around, gulping and gasping till he caught his breath. He sunk his claws into the springy moss, his pupils miniscule dots in his amber eyes. Fear continued to wash over him, the shrieks of the combative cats mere echos in his ears. His shoulders were ripped open again, and the tom craned back to lick his wound pitifully.

_'I'm safe...I'm safe...' _Were Reedtail's only thoughts. _'But...' _He peered tentatively through the reeds from where he was crouched, _'My Clanmates aren't. Some warrior I am!'_ He hissed in disgust at himselfas he began to pace, shuddering at the thought of teeth sinking into his flesh, sharp claws shredding his fur-

_'No!' _He protested, hurling these thoughts from his mind with a violent shake of his head._'I am Reedtail, a RiverClan warrior! My Clanmates need my help!'_

Reed tail began to barrel back towards the fight, flinging himself over the bog as fast as he could. Then suddenly, something crashed into him, holding him down-

The RiverClan warrior let out a screech of surprise, scrambling and flailing as he tried to get back to his paws.

"What do we have here?" A voice rasped in his ear. "My my my...were you running away from battle? I saw you go into the reeds, saw you pace like the mouse-hearted coward you are. Can't decide whether to abandon your Clanmates or not?"

Another cat growled, claws raking Reedtail's flank. Reedtail whimpered as he felt blood ooze from the wound. He glanced up, a pair of familiar narrowed yellow and a pair of slitted green eyes boring down into his own.

"Hawktalon?" Reedtail gasped. "Crowflight?"

"That's us." The black she-cat bared her teeth, head tilted in amusement. "I told you we'd be back to finish what we started."

"Why don't we finish it here, eh?" Hawktalon raised a paw, his claws glinting in the dim light. Crowflight let out a taunting _mrrow_ and-

There was a loud shriek and a thump of another furry body colliding with Hawktalon. Hawktalon let out a wail as someone else's claws penetrated his skin. Hawktalon staggered, his left ear nicked and his shoulder bleeding profusely.

"WindClan fox-hearts!" A new voice snarled. "Ganging up on someone who's not nearly your own size!"

"Stay out of this!" Hawktalon growled.

The loud, sickening sound of ripping flesh hit Reedtail's ears, and then a wheeze.

"Let's get out of here!" Crowflight wailed. Paws were clambering, struggling to get out of the mud as the two cats raced away. Reedtail struggled to his own paws, his sight spinning.

"Reedtail-" a voice croaked. Reedtail saw a pair of scared green eyes and the cat tumbled to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"M-M-Mistybrook!" Reedtail gasped. Her eyes gazed up at Reedtail's in alarm, blood gurgling in her mouth.

"Hold on, Mistybrook...hold on..." Reedtail scrambled into action, ripping some moss from the ground and pressed it to the she-cat's throat with his paws. He trudged through the marsh to grab more, and he then placed that on the she-cat's neck.

"Wait here, okay? Wait here-" Reedtail whipped around, his shoulders stinging, and he charged back to towards the fight.

* * *

><p>He was drowning. Mistybrook lay on the shore, mewling for help. And every time he fought the current of hot, sticky blood he was dragged farther and farther out away from the she-cat.<p>

"Mistybrook! Wait! Mistybrook!" The tom yelped, blood rushing into his mouth and nostril. He choked as a pair of paws-Hawktalon's to be exact-shoved him down further into the blood. Crowflight was spitting in his ears, Mistybrook was still calling for help-

Reedtail's eyes shot open as he bolted up onto his paws. Reedtail shuddered, searching for the evil WindClan cats and Mistybrook.

"Reedtail! For StarClan's sake lay back down!" Minnowtail berated suddenly, her eyes narrowed with anger. Reedtail stared at his sister, his mouth lolling open stupidly. Reedtail was safe. He wasn't floundering in crimson gore, Hawktalon and his mate weren't drowning him, and Mistybrook—

"Mistybrook...?" Reedtail questioned. Minnowtail shook her head sadly before coaxing her brother back into his nest.

"You reopened your wounds. At this rate, you'll never heal." Minnowtail sighed, replying a pulp of herbs back onto Reedtail's shoulders.

"Mistybrook—" Reedtail tried again. Minnowtail hesitated before replying.

"She's resting, Reedtail. But...I honestly don't know if she'll make it."

"Wha—?"

"Reedtail, please calm down," Minnowtail begged softly. Reedtail swallowed.

"As I was saying, she's badly hurt."

"That's because of Hawktalon and Crowflight!" Reedtail hissed. "They attacked me—"

"And the Clan is suspicious," Minnowtail went on, ignoring her brother. "They think you hurt her."

Reedtail's eyes widened in shock. Why would _he _try to kill Mistybrook! Sure, he never liked the she-cat much before but that didn't mean he wanted to kill her!

"Rainstar believes you. But some are a bit wary. Such as Pondpelt. He's always liked Mistybrook and-"

Reedtail couldn't listen to this. Not now, not ever. "I didn't hurt her," he said slowly, his breathing quickening as his heart pounded in his ears. "I would never do that. I would never sink to that level."

"I know you didn't. Many know you didn't. It's they few that is poisoning the Clan's beliefs."

"How is Mistybrook?" Reedtail blurted out, trying to suppress is rising anger.

"Like I said, she's badly hurt," Minnowtail explained. "She took an awful clawing to the throat that should of killed her on the spot. Luckily, whoever clawed her didn't claw her deep enough to kill. But she has been having some trouble breathing. I think she'll live, but I'm not perfectly sure. Her fate is in StarClan's paws now."

Reedtail nodded before putting his head in his paws.

"You can leave in a bit, just let that paste dry, okay?" Reedtail looked up at his sister's pleading eyes. "I know you're innocent, Reedtail. Rainstar and Pebblefoot know you're innocent. Featherstorm, Stormheart, and Riverfang know you're innocent. Don't let our Clan mates get to you. Reedtail."

Reedtail sighed before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Reedtail stayed near Minnowtail's den, either pacing, laying in wait, or attempting to play with Nettlekit, Sorrelkit, and Splashkit. Mosswing and Icewing were always nice to him, but others such as Pondpelt, Badgerclaw, Leafshade, and Beetleflight were not. They were always whispering, shooting him dirty glares or baring their teeth at him like he was some hostile WindClan cat trying to invade the RiverClan camp. In the meantime, the plump Featherstorm finally gave birth to four mewling kits and Birchclaw was a proud father.<p>

When Mistybrook finally woke up, it seemed her battle with StarClan had ended. Many of Reedtail's Clan mates rushed into see her, only to come out with disgusted looks. When Minnowtail finally permitted her brother to visit the she-cat, Reedtail found out why. Ugly claw marks were carved into her throat, the hideous scars marring her fur. Reedtail knew many cats had winced, but Reedtail refused.

The wisdom that had once been in Mistybrook's eyes was now replaced by a dull glimmer, the sorrow a painful agony. Mistybrook would swallow uncomfortably and had a hard time eating while her wounds were so fresh.

"She's incapable of speech," Minnowtail breathed to Reedtail a few evenings after Mistybrook had awakened. "She can't talk. She's been trying, but it seemed those claw marks left scars not even a medicine cat can fix."

Reedtail wasn't allowed out of camp for some odd reason or another. Rainstar seemed to never leave her den, and when she did it was only for prey. Pebblefoot refused to put him on a patrol, insisting she was waiting for him to be fully healed. The look she gave Reedtail when he started to walk away was full of pity and regret.

Reedtail heaved a sigh before laying by the Medicine cat den, listening to Mistybrook's rasping snore.

_'Please get better, Mistybrook.' _Reedtail pleaded silently. '_Get better so you can prove to our Clanmates I didn't do this to you.'_

* * *

><p>"Minnowtail?" Reedtail mewed as he padded into the medicine cat den. The morning was crisp and the sun had just risen and was ascending over the towering cattails. He had slept outside the medicine cat den again, waiting for Mistybrook to emerge for the first time.<p>

"Minnow— oof!" Minnowtail had suddenly bowled him over as soon as he stepped paw into the den.

"Reedtail-!" Minnowtail exclaimed. She took her brother by the scruff and hauled him deeper into her den.

"Minnowtail-Grrof!" Reedtail stood, shaking dust from his pelt. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's Mistybrook—she's gone. I can't find her."

"G-gone?" Reedtail stammered. "But where could she have gone?"

"I don't know." Minnowtail's breath quickened as she panicked. "I can't find her anywhere. I'd alert the Clan but—"

"You don't want them to think I did something to her." Reedtail breathed. Minnowtail gave a reluctant nod.

"I-I'll find her," Reedtail nodded. "Don't worry— go on as usual. Don't let anyone into your den. I'll be right back."

Reedtail turned tail and sprinted from camp, ignoring the hisses and shouts from Pondpelt, Beetleflight, and Leafshade. His shoulders groaned, but he knew they were healed enough they wouldn't tear open again. He drunk in the scent of the she-cat, following the trail. Whipping past the island the tom raced faster as the scent began to fade. The marsh was a blur of green as he came to the horse place.

Reedtail skidded to a halt, moving under the cover of a clump of bushes. There by the fence sat Mistybrook, her eyes on the horses. Just as she moved to wriggle under the fence, Reedtail yowled her name.

"Don't!" Reedtail pleaded. Mistybrook bolted up, spinning around to find Reedtail charging towards her. Reedtail grabbed her tail, pulling her back to the cover of his bushes. Mistybrook let out a croak of surprise before her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Mistybrook, you know to stay away from the horses-they'll hurt you!"

Mistybrook's pelt only bristled slightly.

"Why would you want to go to them? They'll..." Reedtail couldn't finish the sentence for he knew what he wanted to say was what the she-cat had been thinking. Did she want to die that badly?

"Look. I-I-I don't want you to die." Reedtail blurted out. He was speaking more words than he had ever spoke at once. And he had to admit, he wasn't very good at it at first. "I-if you think you're a burden on our Clan, you're wrong! So wrong, Mistybrook. Sure, many cringe at you when they see your scars. But _I _care about you."

Mistybrook looked down, her paws kneading the ground in frustration. Was his words not getting through her head?

"StarClan, I'm not good at this stuff. Mistybrook, I don't care if you can't talk. I don't have a voice in our Clan either. My Clan mates hate me because they think I did this to you. I don't want you to die. Or go away. I don't care that you can't talk or will never be able to chat with another cat again with your voice. To see you die...I hated you, Mistybrook. I thought you were annoying because you never stopped talking. But after talking to you before the battle I realized that I care about you, Mistybrook. Maybe a bit more than a normal Clanmate should."

Mistybrook looked up at him with wide eyes. Did he just say that to Mistybrook? He was really uncomfortable with this mate stuff but when he looked at Mistybrook's eyes, the depth to them, the wisdom he would never know, pain he could never encounter, and sadness he would never feel seemed to evaporate all at once leaving only the wisdom which brightened and a glimmer in her eyes. Mistybrook leaned up and nuzzled Reedtail, careful not to bump her neck.

Reedtail sat as still as a sleeping monster, he closed his eyes, letting the affection in the she-cat's touch wash over him. Reedtail opened his eyes, feeling his fur grow hot as he realized Rainstar, Pondpelt, and Badgerclaw standing in front of them.

Mistybrook opened her eyes, looking to her leader and her other Clan mates.

"There. Does that look like a battle move to you? Does it look like Reedtail wants to kill Mistybrook?"

Pondpelt's mouth hung open in shock as he bristled with anger. Badgerclaw only looked confused.

"Let's get back to camp, you two." Rainstar mewed joyfully, motioning for her Clanmates to follow. Reedtail felt Mistybrook's tail twist around his as they headed back to camp after their leader.

_I guess I did get my wish, _Reedtail thought happily to himself as he shot a glance at she-cat as she trotted cheerfully by the tom's side. _Even if it was in a way I would have never anticipated._

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like that's my oneshot! I'll be off now. Hope you can spare a review and a Merry Christmas to you!<strong>

_~Illuminating Silver Light_


End file.
